beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
HMS Boosters
HMS 5 Saint Beasts Booster * '''Note' There is no prize Beyblade'' * Wolborg MS (Secret Beyblade)(Ice Blue) * Draciel MS (Proto Grey) * Driger MS (Proto Grey) * Dranzer MS (Proto Grey) * Dragoon MSUV (Proto Grey) * Gaia Dragoon MS (Proto Grey) Beyblade Fukobako (Lucky Box) The Beyblade Fukobako - translated directly as "Lucky Box" - from the HMS system also have prize and secret (a recolor of the prize Beyblade) Beyblades. Each box would contain a guaranteed prize Beyblade, with the chance of the secret Beyblade instead of the prize Beyblade, along with one of the randomly inserted recolored Beyblade as well. This is why they are often called "Boosters", akin to Random Boosters, but these Fukubako sets are actually Starters and each box includes an HMS Dual Shooter. In total, you will get two Beyblades plus a Launcher. Beyblade Fukobako (Lucky Box) 2004 * Einstein MS (Prize Beyblade) (Light Green Version) * Einstein MS (Secret Beyblade)(Light Blue Version) * Draciel MS (Blue Version) * Driger MS (Red Version) * Dragoon MS (Black Version) * Gaia Dragoon MS (Black Version) * HMS Dual Shooter (Silver) & Customize Case (Green) * HMS Dual Shooter (Bronze) & Customize Case (Blue) Beyblade Fukobako (Lucky Box) 2005 * Slash Riger MS (Prize Beyblade) * Slash Riger MS (Secret Beyblade)(Dark Blue) * Samurai Changer MS (Black Version) * Samurai Changer MS (Red Version) * Phantom Fox MS (Lime Green/Bright Blue) * Dark Leopard MS (Grey/Yellow) * HMS Dual Shooter & Customize Case * HMS Dual Shooter & Customize Case HMS Random Booster Acts HMS Random Booster Acts are Beyblade boosters that contained each a BP/AR, WD, and RC. They are different from a regular starter/booster Beyblade by means of having one of each part inserted at random in them. Each Random Booster Act contains one prize Beyblade and one secret Beyblade in each set. The prize Beyblade (Which has a 1/6 ratio of getting one) is usually a newly released Beyblade that is only containable through the Random Booster Act while the secret Beyblade is a rare recolor of another Beyblade. Random Booster Act 1 * Thunder Dragon (Prize Beyblade) * Wyvern DJ (Secret Beyblade)(Green) * Dragoon MS (Red) * Driger MS (Light Grey) Random Booster Act 2 * Sea Dragon (Prize Beyblade) * Einstein MS (Secret Beyblade)(Fuschia) * Death Gargoyle MS (Red) * Dragoon MSUV (Bright Green) Random Booster Act 3 * Dragoon MF (Prize Beyblade) * Dragoon MF (Secret Beyblade)(Fire Red) * Death Gargoyle MS (Purple) * Death Gargoyle MS (Light Blue) * Advance Averazer (Purple) * Advance Averazer (Light Blue) * Advance Striker (Dark Blue) * Advance Striker (Green) Random Booster Act 4 * Dranzer MF (Prize Beyblade) * Dranzer MF (Secret Beyblade)(Black) * Advance Guardian (Combat Green) * Advance Guardian (Combat Yellow) * Dranzer MS (Light Orange) * Dranzer MS (Purple) * Advance Eterner (Combat Green) * Advance Eterner (Blue) Random Booster Act 5 * '''Note' There is no prize Beyblade'' * Jiraiya MS (Secret Beyblade)(Red) * Thunder Dragon (Off White) * Sea Dragon (Light Blue) * Dragoon MF (Blue) * Dragoon MF (Black) * Dranzer MF (Red) * Dranzer MF (Yellow) Category:Hard Metal System Random Boosters Category:Random Boosters Category:Hard Metal System